To Love Ru Darkness Manga Chapters
To Love Ru Darkness ''is the ongoing sequel to the first manga series in the ''To Love Ru ''franchise. It is notably more mature than To Love Ru''; it retains its usual perverted comedy, but with more focus on its plot and more serious story and character development, and now provides much more graphic fanservice. Rito remains unsucessful and indecisive with his love for his crush, Haruna, and the alien princess, Lala. Meanwhile, Lala's little sister, Momo, also falls in love with Rito, and works on building a harem for him, in the hopes of giving herself a part of Rito's love life to include herself in. And so she enrolls in his school to secretly support all of Rito's love interests, and even attempts to find more, including recently enrolled alien assassin Golden Darkness, AKA Yami. But another student, Mea Kurosaki, reveals herself to be Yami's little sister, and intends for Yami to return to being an assassin. Thus Rito's otherworldly love troubles continues. This list shows the plot of every chapter that has been released. Chapters are sorted out by Volumes. For its anime adaption, see To Love Ru: Darkness. Volume 1 (Chapters 0-4) * Chapter 0: Prologue ~ Prologue and Activation * Chapter 1: Continue * Chapter 2: Doubt and Dish * Chapter 3: Each Speculation * Chapter 4: Exciting Squall Volume 2 (Chapters 5-8) * Chapter 5: Uneasiness ~Peace And Anxiety~ * Chapter 6: True Smile ~The Past, Friend, Smile And~ * Chapter 7: Worry ~Those Feelings... Blind~ * Chapter 8: A Man? Woman? ~The Changing Ones~ * Bangaihen 1: Pollen Plan ~Dangerous Little Sister Situation~ Volume 3 (Chapters 9-12) * Chapter 9: Metamorphose ~Time For A Change~ * Chapter 10: Sisters ~The Invention Of Happiness: Lala~ * Chapter 11: True Self ~True Face In Darkness~ * Chapter 12: Bad Mood ~Bonds Of Happiness~ * Bangaihen 2: First Love ~First Love Before You Know It~ Volume 4 (Chapters 13-17) * Chapter 13: Adhesion ~Can't Part? Can't Let Go?~ * Chapter 14: Past ~Memories Leading To Tomorrow~ * Chapter 15: Refrain ~Warmth~ * Chapter 16: The Right Thing ~What is a Way of Life?~ * Bangaihen 3: Body Touch? ~Nyanderful Life~ * Bangaihen 4: Room ~A Maiden's Heart~ Volume 5 (Chapters 17-20) * Chapter 17: Trigger ~Intensification of Love~ * Chapter 18: Exchange ~Me and I~ * Chapter 19: Nostalgia ~Back Then, At That Place~ * Chapter 20: Uneasy ~Hearts bewilderment~ * Bangaihen 5: Flower ~Budding Feelings~ * Bangaihen 6: The Changing Heart ~Honest Feelings~ Volume 6 (Chapters 21-24) * Chapter 21: Rain ~Again, Just Like Until Now~ * Chapter 22: After a Storm Comes a Calm ~Friend~ * Chapter 23: Summer Festival ~The Beginning of The Festival~ * Chapter 24: The Door of Fate ~And From Now On~ * Bangaihen 7: Anxious (1) ~Is This Alright~ * Bangaihen 8: Anxious (2) ~Distressed Maiden and Big Brother~ Volume 7 (Chapter 25-28) * Chapter 25: New Move ~Birds of a Feather~ * Chapter 26: Uncounsciously ~Head Hazy? Heart Pounding~ * Chapter 27: Adventure ~Rito Mouse's Adventure~ * Chapter 28: Infiltration ~Kyouko! In Trouble!?~ * Bangaihen 9: Girl of Blaze Magical Kyoko ~Flame~ * Bangaien 10: It Feels ~Teacher Who Endures~ Volume 8 (Chapters 29-32) * Chapter 29: Manservant ~Competition~ * Chapter 30: Resistance ~Even Thought I Understand~ * Chapter 31: Cleaning ~Magnificently and Beautiful~ * Chapter 32: Danger ~Danger~ * Bangaihen 11: Adhesion ~But No ill Intent~ * Bangaihen 12: Mobile Phone ~Heart Pounding? Voice~ Volume 9 (Chapters 33-36) * Chapter 33: Appreciation ~Progressing Feelings~ * Chapter 34: When Talking ~Sisters' Love Circumstances~ * Chapter 35: Kiss ~What Lies Beyond a Kiss~ * Chapter 36: Real Intention ~Trouble Girls~ * Bangaihen 13: Suddenly ~Imagination and Reality~ * Bangaihen 14: Ghost Story ~Heart-pounding ~Voice~ Volume 10 (Chapters 37-39) * Chapter 37: True Character ~Identity Revealed~ * Chapter 38: Clinic ~Can't Become Honest~ * Chapter 39: The Begining of Darkness ~That Time~ * Chapter 40: Release of Darkness ~Release~ * Bangaihen 15:Moonlight ~Moonlit Angel~ * Bangaihen 16: Photography ~Take that awesome picture!~ Volume 11 (Chapters 41-44) *Chapter 41: Prediction is Impossible ~Out of Control Darkness~ *Bangaihen 17: Technique ~Door of A Maiden~ Trivia * In April 2012, a To Love Ru: Darkness volume was reviewed by the Tokyo government after receiving a complaint about frontal and lower body nudity. The volume was suspected to contain material that broke revision 156 of the Tokyo Ordinance on the Development of Healthy Youths. The conclusion was that the volume did not break the law, however the governing council did acknowledge the existence of the nudity mentioned beforehand. No other volume of To Love Ru: Darkness has been reviewed by the council since then.